The Precious Things -DISCONTINUED-
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika salah seorang dari keenam sahabat menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa kabar lalu pada akhirnya terbongkarlah latar belakang permasalahannya. Disaat itu mereka benar-benar belajar bagaimana makna pentingnya sebuah persahabatan dan cinta yang sesungguhnya. / SERIES / Friendship "OT6" / KyuMin / Warning: GS
1. Prolog

Title: The Precious Things

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Friendship, Romance, a bit Family, AU.

Rating: T

Cast: See the poster and guess who.

Summary: Ketika salah seorang dari keenam sahabat menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa kabar lalu pada akhirnya terbongkarlah latar belakang permasalahannya. Disaat itu mereka benar-benar belajar bagaimana makna pentingnya sebuah persahabatan dan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl. Main characters have same age.

A/N: Seeing the poster and reading the genres ARE IMPORTANT.

As usual, full of the exaggerated words LOL.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

* * *

Prolog:

Persahabatan itu diibaratkan sebagai sebuah peti dan ibaratnya sebuah peristiwa itu ditulis pada secarik kertas. Maka di dalam peti itu pasti terdapat berbagai puing kertas yang di dalamnya tertulis banyak peristiwa dari berbagai jenis, mulai dari kenangan sampai rahasia, dari berbagai waktu pula.

Namun, adakalanya suatu saat, ada kertas yang sengaja tidak ditaruh di dalam peti oleh sang penulis dan disimpan rapat-rapat dalam genggaman tangan sendiri—karena apabila ia menaruh kertas itu di sana, pasti akan terbaca oleh yang lain ketika membuka peti itu, cepat atau lambat, dan apa yang tertuang di sana akan terkuak.

Itulah yang dilakukan seorang gadis yang berambut hitam lurus panjang itu saat ini.

Ia memandangi sebuah foto yang terpajang di dompetnya dengan perasaan berdosa yang teramat dalam. Foto itu merupakan fotonya serta kelima sahabatnya yang lain yang diambil ketika mereka mengunjungi salah satu mal di Korea Selatan. Ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar dari mereka semua—termasuk ia sendiri, justru membuatnya terhujam. Ia merasa sudah mengkhianati para sahabatnya itu, yang sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia selama ini, karena sudah menyimpan rahasia besar dari mereka.

Padahal salah satu simbol persahabatan ialah kepercayaan. Ia tahu betul akan hal itu. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak percaya pada mereka. Ia hanya takut akan resiko yang ada apabila rahasia itu sampai terbongkar.

Air mata akhirnya jatuh juga dari ujung matanya.

Hati ini rasanya seperti disayat secara perlahan. Rasa perih mulai meluber keluar. Sifat korosifnya mulai mengikis hatinya, berusaha merubuhkan pertahanannya akan temboknya yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini.

Apalagi ketika ia memandang ulang foto itu dan mulai terfokus ke satu titik. Salah seorang di antara mereka yang merupakan lawan jenisnya. Sahabatnya sekaligus cinta rahasianya. Wajahnya yang selalu memikat hatinya untuk kali ini malah meluluhlantahkan semua ketegaran hatinya. Terbentuklah banjir air mata di pipinya beserta isakan tangis yang tak lagi kuasa ditahannya. Tubuhnya pun bergetar seiring dengan hatinya yang berguncang.

Ia merasa sudah tak pantas lagi untuk menjadi sahabatnya, juga mereka yang lain. Ia tak pantas untuk berada di sisi mereka semua.

Ia tahu, ia memang pengecut, sudah bersikap seperti ini bahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

Bahkan hingga saat ini ia masih terlalu rapuh untuk menerima tantangan hidupnya. Terbukti dari kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri karena mengingat hal itu. Belum lagi akan tantangan berikutnya yang sudah siap menghadangnya. Meski ia sadari bahwa ini pun adalah dampak atas pilihan hidup yang telah ia ambil.

Kedua tangannya menutup dompet yang ia pegang dengan kuat, seolah meluapkan rasa muak yang tumpah di benaknya, pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melengos. Ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya, yang penuh dengan keceriaan serta keoptimisan. Jiwanya seakan sudah tergolek tak berdaya, walaupun raganya masih sanggup tegak di atas tanah keras ini.

Kini, harapan yang hanya terlihat cercahnya hanya satu. Semoga Tuhan bisa turun tangan untuk membantunya pulih kembali.

* * *

A/N:

Bawa FF baru! Hehehe XD

Sebenarnya ini FF yang saya maksud buat ultah Kyuhyun. Tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot, eh jadinya panjang. Ya udah deh XD

Oh iya, kalo mau dilanjut, bentar lagi terungkap deh siapa orang yang ada di prolog ini.

SO,

TBC or NOT?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Precious Things

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Friendship, Romance, a bit Family, AU.

Rating: T

Cast: See the poster and guess who.

Summary: Ketika salah seorang dari keenam sahabat menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa kabar lalu pada akhirnya terbongkarlah latar belakang permasalahannya. Disaat itu mereka benar-benar belajar bagaimana makna pentingnya sebuah persahabatan dan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl. Main characters have same age.

A/N: Seeing the poster and reading the genres ARE IMPORTANT.

As usual, full of the exaggerated words LOL.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

* * *

Sekolah sudah mulai memancarkan hingar-bingarnya ketika Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai koridor. Dengan gaya acuh tak acuhnya, pemuda tampan, jangkung, nan putih itu berjalan menuju ke kelasnya yang terletak di lantai paling atas dari sekolah yang termasuk sekolah besar di ibukota. Meski begitu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menegur ramah kepada para guru yang ia lewati serta teman-teman sekolah yang ia kenal selama di perjalanan.

Ternyata suasana kelas lebih ramai ketika ia masuk. Melihat keadaan di dalam sana, sudah banyak penghuninya yang datang lebih dulu dan menempati bangku mereka masing-masing, termasuk lima orang sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan suatu hal. Menyadari ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu, segeralah ia menuju ke arah mereka sekaligus posisi di mana ia duduk.

"Nah, dari reaksi dekarboksilasi oksidatif itu, nanti akan menghasilkan—"

"Belajar biologi, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyela perkataan salah seorang sahabatnya itu seraya melempar tasnya ke atas meja bangkunya dan kemudian duduk di tempatnya. Ia teringat bahwa hari ini akan ada ulangan di mata pelajaran itu yang waktunya setelah bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Bagus sekali, tuan. Sudah datang terlambat, potong omonganku lagi," sinis orang yang tadi sempat terdengar berkoar membahas pelajaran biologi itu sebelumnya—merasa tersinggung atas perbuatan Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Hahaha. Maaf, nona Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun pada orang yang dipanggilnya Sungmin itu seraya menertawainya. Gayanya bicaranya benar-benar kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang malah terkesan seperti merajuk. Lucu sekali.

"Lanjutkan, Sungmin," salah seorang lainnya yang juga ikut gabung angkat bicara. Orang yang sejenis dengan Sungmin itu duduk di sebelah Sungmin sendiri, Eunhyuk.

Baru juga Sungmin buka mulut, Kyuhyun sudah berbicara lebih dulu. "Tunggu, tunggu. Jelaskan lagi dari awal _dong_, tolong...," ucapnya dengan mukanya yang memelas.

"Yaaah...," sontak suara koor tidak senang menyembur dari para sahabat yang lain, merasa malas jika harus mendengarkan kembali apa yang sudah didengar mereka dari mulut Sungmin tentang hal yang sama.

"Ampun, ampun. _Peace_," ucap Kyuhyun cepat seraya memamerkan deret gigi putihnya serta mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya. Tentunya ia mengerti akan reaksi yang datang dari mereka itu.

"Seharusnya kau datang dari tadi, pintar," ucap salah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi juga ikut bergabung dan duduk di bangku yang terletak di sisi lain dari orang yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Yah, Yesung. Padahal aku sudah berusaha datang lebih awal, tapi ternyata aku tetap datang terlambat dari kalian," sanggah Kyuhyun pada orang itu, yang disapanya Yesung.

"Ya sudah. Hitung-hitung sambil diingat-ingat lagi," ucap Sungmin final.

Mendapat hasil keputusan akhir Sungmin yang berpihak padanya, Kyuhyun merasa sangat puas. "_Yes!_ Hahaha," ucapnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan diayunkannya ke bawah dan bahkan sampai tertawa lepas pula. "Terima kasih, sahabatku yang paling cantik dan baik," lanjutnya dengan nada sok manis yang cukup menggelikan untuk didengar itu. Ia menarik tangan gadis di hadapannya itu lalu merunduk dan mendekatkan anggota tubuh itu ke bibirnya yang sudah maju itu, seolah-olah hendak menciumnya.

Sungmin yang mempunyai gerak reflek bagus, secara otomatis bersikap waspada dan menarik tangannya yang sudah terancam itu. "Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan," ucapnya seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Kyuhyun mulai lagi autisnya," ucap seorang gadis yang duduk di sisi samping yang lain dari bangku yang ditempati Eunhyuk. Perempuan yang memiliki nama Ryeowook itu heran sendiri atas sikap Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang paling suka menggoda Sungmin diantara mereka bertiga.

"Hahaha," tawa Kyuhyun kembali meledak ketika ia mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. "Oke, oke. Sekarang ayo cerita yang respirasi aerob itu. Aku masih tidak mengerti," lanjutnya yang menatap manik mata Sungmin lekat-lekat, siap menerima dongeng dari orang di depannya itu.

"Tsk tsk," Sungmin berdecak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya derajat kemiringan posisi otak Kyuhyun kian membesar. "Ya sudah, jadi respirasi aerob itu ada empat tahap, yaitu yang pertama glikolisis, kemudian dekarboksilasi oksidatif, lalu proses siklus krebs, dan yang terakhir adalah transpor elektron. Perlu diingat, bahwa hanya glikolisis yang berlangsung di sitoplasma, sementara yang lainnya berlangsung di mitokondria sel. Dekarboksilasi oksidatif dan siklus krebs berlangsung di bagian matriks mitokondria, sementara transpor elektron berlangsung di bagian kristae mitokondria. Sampai sini diingat-ingat dulu sebelum kujelaskan lebih lanjut," tuturnya yang kemudian memberi waktu para sahabatnya untuk menyimpan materi yang ia berikan di dalam otak mereka.

"Bagian kristae dan matriks itu seperti apa, Sungmin? Apa yang membedakan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Kalau di mitokondria, ada bagian yang bentuknya zig-zag tapi melengkung seperti bentuk usus halus. Di bagian itu ada kristae dan juga matriks. Yang membedakan mereka adalah, kristae itu terletak pada bagian luarnya atau lekuk-lekuknya—pelindung matriks, sedangkan kalau matriks itu terletak pada bagian dalamnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," ucap Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin seraya mengangguk.

"Oke," balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum puas. "Respirasi aerob itu dimulai dari proses glikolisis. Proses glikolisis itu membutuhkan glukosa, dengan enam atom karbon, yang diubah menjadi dua ATP, dua NADH, serta dua asam piruvat. Asam piruvat itulah yang dibutuhkan dalam proses dekarboksilasi oksidatif, yang diubah menjadi dua atom CO2, dua NADH, dan dua asetil KoA. Dua asetil KoA itu, diubah dalam proses siklus Krebs menjadi dua ATP, dua FADH2, enam NADH, dan empat atom CO2. Sampai sini dulu, ada yang kurang jelas?" lanjut Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menutup perkataannya dengan sebuah kalimat tanya.

"Tidak ada, Sungmin. Semua sudah jelas," jawab Donghae, pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk menerima kepastian dari para sahabatnya yang diwakilkan oleh Donghae itu. "Oke, diingat-ingat lagi penjelasanku yang tadi, karena setelah ini aku akan menjelaskan proses transpor elektron yang agak rumit."

"Oke. Sebentar," ucap Ryeowook yang segera menyahut Sungmin, berniat melaksanakan apa yang baru saja orang disebelahnya itu katakan. "Proses glikolisis itu berlangsung di sitoplasma, membutuhkan glikolisis yang diubah jadi dua ATP, dua NADH, dan dua asam piruvat. Eh—benar, bukan?"

"Iya, benar," balas Sungmin pada Ryeowook seraya mengangguk kembali. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang buka suara. "Setelah itu dekarboksilasi oksidatif, berlangsung di matriks mitokondria. Di sana berlangsung proses pegubah dua asam piruvat menjadi dua atom CO2, dua NADH, dan dua asetil KoA. Lalu—"

"Kemudian siklus krebs," Donghae menyahut ucapan Eunhyuk, ingin mengulas balik juga. "Berlangsung di—"

"—matriks mitokondria," ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Donghae kembali berkata, "Di sana butuh dua asetil KoA dan diubah menjadi—"

"—dua ATP, dua FADH2, enam NADH, dan empat atom CO2," kemudian ditutup dengan ucapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara serempak lagi.

"Oke, lanjut, Sungmin," ucap Yesung.

Sebuah anggukan disuguhkan kembali oleh Sungmin sebelum berbicara lagi. "Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan proses transpor elektron. Transpor elektron itu menggabungkan semua unsur NADH dan FADH2," ucapnya yang berhenti untuk menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Sekarang saya tanya, berapa atom NADH yang dihasilkan dalam proses glikolisis?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dua," jawab para sahabat yang lain dengan serempak.

"Nah, sama jumlahnya dengan yang dihasilkan dari proses dekarboksilasi oksidatif, bukan? Jadi, totalnya ada empat atom NADH," kata Sungmin seraya mengacungkan keempat jemari tangan kanannya sesaat. "Berapa atom NADH yang dihasilkan dari proses siklus krebs?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada enam," jawab Yesung dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

"Ya, jadi total semuanya ada sepuluh NADH yang dihasilkan," ucap Sungmin. "Setiap satu atom NADH menghasilkan tiga ATP, jadi sepuluh kali tiga sama dengan tiga puluh ATP. Itu baru dari NADH. Sekarang FADH2, ada berapa atom FADH2 yang dihasilkan dari siklus krebs?"

"Dua," lagi-lagi yang lain menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan kompak.

"Benar," balas Sungmin senang. "Karena tiap satu atom FADH menghasilkan dua ATP, maka dua dikali dua sama dengan empat ATP," jelasnya.

"Jadi, semuanya ada 34?" terka Kyuhyun.

"Iya," jawab Sungmin yang kembali menggerakan kepalanya ke bawah sesaat. "Proses transpor elektron menghasilkan 34 ATP. Tapi, karena sel harus mentranspor dua molekul NADH yang dihasilkan pada glikolisis untuk menyebrangi mitokondria, yang mana setiap satu molekul membutuhkan satu ATP, maka jumlah ATP berkurang dua. Jadi total semuanya ada 32 ATP yang dihasilkan dari proses transpor elektron."

"Ooohhh…," koor para sahabat yang lain.

"Tolong, saya pusing," ucap Kyuhyun yang mendadak lunglai mendengar tuturan orang di depannya ini. Kepalanya sudah berasap karena terus mencerna penjelasan panjang Sungmin—karena bahan-bahan itulah yang nanti akan dipakai untuk ulangan biologi nanti.

"Hahaha," tawa Sungmin meledak begitu saja. Ia memaklumi reaksi lelah Kyuhyun—dan mungkin yang lain pun juga, walaupun tak kelihatan—karena ia pun mengalami hal yang sama ketika mempelajari bab yang dibahas ini pertama kali, mengingat bab ini cukup panjang ulasannya. "Sudah kubilang ini benar-benar rumit. Kalian hanya perlu mengingat bahwa pada proses transpor elektron menghasilkan 32 ATP. Tapi, ada tambahan lagi. Ada oksigen yang berguna sebagai akseptor elektron dari siklus krebs, yang mana oksigen itu ketika sudah menerima elektron dari siklus krebs itu, maka akan bereaksi membentuk karbon dioksida dan air. Jadi, proses transpor elektron ini menghasilkan 32 ATP, karbon dioksida, dan uap air."

"Sudah? Jadi respirasi aerob itu menghasilkan 32 ATP, karbon dioksida, dan uap air?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Belum," jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Bukankah ada proses yang langsung menghasilkan ATP? Yaitu pada proses glikolisis serta siklus krebs, yang masing-masing menghasilkan dua ATP. Jadi ada empat ATP dari proses tersebut, ditambah dari proses transpor elektron, jadi total semuanya ada 36 ATP. Kesimpulannya, respirasi aerob itu menghasilkan 36 ATP, karbon dioksida, dan uap air. ATP itulah yang akan digunakan sebagai energi dalam tubuh kita."

"Oooohhh…," suara koor semacam ini kembali terdengar dari mulut-mulut para sahabatnya yang lain.

"Ah, Sungmin memang jenius kalau masalah biologi," ucap Ryeowook yang tersenyum lebar, merasa puas sudah dibuat mengerti akan salah satu pembahasan di dalam pelajaran biologi itu karena Sungmin.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun yang juga ikut merekahkan senyumnya pada Sungmin sekaligus setuju akan perkataan Ryeowook, meski otaknya harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk memasukkan kata-kata penting yang diucapkan Sungmin tadi karena ia tak sepintar Sungmin dalam urusan biologi.

"Sama-sama. Saya juga masih belajar, hehehe," balas Sungmin yang merasa salah tingkah sendiri sudah mendapat pujian yang menurutnya berlebihan itu dari para sahabatnya.

"Oh iya. Kyuhyun, nanti kau bisa ke rumahku, bukan?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Bisa," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"_Yes_!" Sungmin bersorak senang menyambut jawaban Kyuhyun. "Seperti biasa ya, Kyuhyun! Hahaha," ucapnya dengan senyum yang kini mengembang hebat bahkan sempat tertawa lepas sambil menepukkan tangannya sekali pula karena kadar kesenangannya yang melonjak naik.

"Kau ini, kebiasaan," celetuk Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lagi. Gadis ini memang suka sekali menumpang di mobilnya apabila mereka berenam melakukan suatu perjalanan bersama, bersama Ryeowook juga. Sementara yang lainnya biasanya menumpang di mobil Donghae. Seperti sudah merupakan suatu ketetapan yang dibuat tanpa sengaja.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena aku telah mengajarimu tentang respirasi aerob," ucap Sungmin ringan.

"Oh, jadi kau mengharapkan imbalan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka ketusnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi itu menghilang dan terganti lagi oleh sebuah senyuman. "Hahaha, bercanda."

"Kau ini," ucap Sungmin yang juga tersenyum. Pemuda itu memang suka sekali bergurau. Akan tetapi senyumnya itu menghilang seketika ketika tiba-tiba saja ada suara hak sepatu terdengar di kelasnya, yang dipastikan berasal dari guru yang baru memasuki kelas. Ternyata benar saja, guru biologi sudah datang dan siap memberi ulangan kepada para muridnya. Maka para murid pun segera bergegas menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dipakai untuk ulangan di meja masing-masing.

"_Good luck_ ya, buat kita semua," ucap Sungmin yang menyempatkan diri untuk mendoakan dirinya sendiri serta para sahabatnya sebelum siap-siap.

"_Wish us luck_!" seru Eunhyuk dengan semangat.

—o0o—

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berkumandang. Semua aktivitas belajar mengajar yang terjadi di dalam kelas pun dibubarkan dan para murid pun bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas, termasuk enam orang sahabat itu. Di antara mereka, yang pertama selesai dan mengangkat tasnya adalah Ryeowook, kemudian disusul oleh Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk.

"Hei Sungmin, lama sekali kau siap-siapnya," ucap Kyuhyun yang mengandung nada jengkel itu, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yesung juga ini," sahut Ryeowook seraya menunjuk ke arah obyek pembicaraan dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"Ya sabarlah," ucap Sungmin seraya memasukkan tempat pensilnya dari atas mejanya ke dalam tas.

"Ya cepat," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih terus memperhatikan Sungmin, menunggu orang itu selesai memasukkan semua barang-barangnya yang berada di atas mejanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu barang lagi yang tersisa di atas meja Sungmin, yaitu botol minum merah mudanya.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin dan Yesung selesai merapikan barang-barangnya bersamaan.

"Ayo jalan, kawan-kawan," ajak Ryeowook setelah dua orang yang terakhir selesai itu mengangkat tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun menggerakkan kaki mereka untuk melangkah menuju ke tujuan berikutnya, yaitu ke parkiran, dimana terdapat mobil Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang akan menjadi mobil tumpangan untuk mereka berenam dengan jatah yang sudah ditentukan.

Mobil Kyuhyun dan Donghae terparkir bersebelahan. Ketika mereka berenam sudah tiba di sekitar dua mobil itu, mereka lantas masuk mobil sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalamnya, yang disusul oleh Sungmin. Mereka berdua duduk di jok mobil belakang. Sementara Kyuhyun yang merupakan sang pemilik mobil duduk di bagian jok depan mobil karena nanti ialah yang akan memegang kendali. Usai mendapat tempat duduk, Sungmin menutup pintu mobil bagian belakang, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang menutup pintu mobil bagian depan. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak mendekati tape radio mobilnya dan jemari jempol serta telunjuknya mulai bekerjasama untuk mengutak-atik berbagai tombol yang tersedia di sana. Setelah menyalakan tape radio itu, suara khas radio berkumandang di dalam mobilnya.

"Kyu, pindahkan ke saluran Sukira, _dong_," pinta Sungmin yang menyaksikan Kyuhyun sibuk menentukan acara radio yang tepat untuk disetel.

"Oke," balas Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mencari acara radio sesuai permintaan Sungmin.

"Astaga… Itu Eunhyuk pindah ke depan begitu," gumam Ryeowook yang melihat ke arah sebelah mobil Kyuhyun, tepatnya pada suasana di dalamnya yang masih terlihat bayangannya yang menembus jendela mobil.

"Mana?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook. Rupanya benar, terlihat samar-samar bayangan seorang perempuan yang memang mirip tampak asli Eunhyuk sedang berpindah posisi dari jok belakang ke jok depan. "Ya ampun… Itu repot sekali. Hahaha."

BRAK!

"Astaga! Itu Eunhyuk jatuh!" pekik Ryeowook dengan spontan menonton adegan tragis yang berada di dalam mobil Donghae itu—Eunhyuk terjungkal dengan indahnya di jok depan ketika sedang pindah posisi duduk.

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun pecah seketika.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran bagaimana peristiwa yang menimpa Eunhyuk terjadi sehingga membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin tertawa kencang, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap ke arah luar, mobil Donghae. "Mana mana?" tanyanya.

"Terlambat kau, Kyuhyun. Acaranya sudah habis. Hahaha," ucap Sungmin yang masih ingin tertawa atas kejadian tadi.

"Yaaah," desah Kyuhyun kecewa. Padahal ia juga ingin melihat kejadian yang lucu di mata dua gadis yang berada di mobilnya itu. Ia pun kembali membereskan tape radionya yang sempat tertunda.

"Pasti diganggu itu Eunhyuk sama Yesung. Makanya pindah dia. Hahaha," ucap Ryeowook yang kini menatap ke arah depan. "Ya ampun, kasihan sekali Eunhyuk. Sudah diganggu, pakai jatuh segala lagi. Alien itu memang benar-benar…," gumamnya yang masih tak habis pikir akan kejadian tadi.

"Alien. Hahaha. Parah kau," ucap Sungmin kepada Ryeowook. "Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Yesung, namun juga semua kaum lelaki di antara kita berenam itu alien semua," lanjutnya yang sengaja meninggikan suaranya, dengan maksud menyindir seseorang.

"Ehem," Kyuhyun berdeham, merasa tersinggung. Ia lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah Sungmin di belakang mobil. "Sungmin, ini ada kaca. Silahkan berkaca dulu," ucapnya seraya menunjuk sebuah cermin kecil yang berada di bagian atas depan mobil.

"Oke," ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum senang. Ia buru-buru mendekat ke arah cermin yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. "Wah, aku makin cantik dan imut saja, ya," lanjutnya seraya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut dan mengusap-usap pipinya seraya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hening.

Ryeowook sudah memasang mimik muka ingin muntah, sementara Kyuhyun memasang muka malasnya. "Kyu, ada kantung muntah tidak?"

"Ini ini, kantung muntahnya," jawab Kyuhyun yang malah menyentuh muka Sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke arah samping—dan bukan ke belakang tentunya—mengibaratkan itu sebagai kantung muntahnya untuk Ryeowook.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" bentak Sungmin seraya menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Masak muka cantik begini dijadikan—"

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun dengan aura muka yang semakin keruh. "Sekali lagi kau mengaku cantik, lebih baik kau turun dari mobil," lanjutnya dengan ketus seraya menunjuk pintu belakang mobil sebelah kanan.

"Lah, tadi pagi kau bahkan bilang aku ini yang paling cantik," tutur Sungmin ringan seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia kemudian memamerkan senyum miring dengan bangga. "Hayo... Lupa, ya?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan laku mengintimidasi.

Seketika Kyuhyun memasang muka tercengang.

_"Terima kasih, sahabatku yang paling cantik dan baik." _

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia pernah mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu pada Sungmin. Tadi pagi. Iya benar.

"Terserah!" seru Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat pada tape radio mobilnya. Mukanya sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Hahahahaha!" suara tawa Sungmin menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sampai terjungkal karena tak kuasa menahan rasa gembiranyanya. Saat-saat langka dimana Kyuhyun _skak-mat_ habis digoda seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Apalagi pelakunya adalah ia sendiri.

"Sabar ya, Kyuhyun, punya sahabat seperti Sungmin," ucap Ryeowook menghibur. "Hahahahaha," ia pun tak bisa menahan tawanya—merasa terhibur melihat Kyuhyun berhasil dipojokkan oleh Sungmin.

"Selalu," ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Eh, itu mobil Donghae sudah jalan," ucap Ryeowook ketika melihat mobil Donghae sudah mundur ke belakang dan menyingkir dari tempat parkiran.

"Iya. Kyu, cepat setel radionya. Masalahnya pemilik rumahnya ada di mobil kita," sahut Sungmin panik. Pasalnya mobil yang mereka tempati belum juga bergerak.

"Sabar, cerewet," celetuk Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mendengus mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya saluran radio Sukira berhasil ditemukan. Terdengar orang bercakap-cakap di sana dengan frekuensi yang sangat jelas. Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berpindah ke kemudi mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Keempat roda mobil Kyuhyun akhirnya bergerak mundur. "Akhirnya jalan juga," ucap Sungmin lega seraya merebahkan punggungnya pada senderan jok. Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Ryeowook baru saja dimulai. Suara radio yang mengalun dan juga hembusan AC yang bersuhu dingin pun turut menemani.

_Everybody let's go, ginjanggameun beotgo_

_Turn the music up nal ttara haebwa, let__'s dance._

"_Jollamaeji malgo, neuseunhi pureobwa_

_Meomchuji malgo nal ttara haebwa, let__'s dance._"

Sungmin melanjutkan lirik dari lagu _Let's Dance_-nya Super Junior yang terputar di radio, bersamaan dengan nyanyian yang melantun dari sana. Tempo lagu _beat_-nya membuat yang mendengarnya jadi lebih bersemangat, termasuk Sungmin.

"_Umkyeojwilsurok, ppajyeonagal ttaen_

_Gakkeumeun modu da nwabeoryeo_."

Rupanya, Ryeowook ingin pula bernyanyi lagu yang diputar di tape radio ini. Ia menyahut nyanyian Sungmin dengan lirik berikutnya.

"_Neomeojimyeon andwae, neujeoseodo andwae,_

_Daeche geureon beobi da eodi isseo._"

Sungmin berniat main sahut-menyahut dengan Ryeowook dengan menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Namun ternyata, Kyuhyun pun ikut bersuara sehingga suara mereka bernyanyi terdengar bersamaan.

"_Himeul ppaebomyeon geurae da byeol geo anya,_

_Eokkaereul myeot beon teolgo,_

_Romaentikhan chumeun jamsi jeopgo,_

_Ja, bunwigireul bakkwo._"

Berikutnya mereka bertiga bernyanyi secara serentak, membuat suasana di dalam mobil Kyuhyun terasa lebih menyenangkan.

_Everybody let's go ginjanggameun beotgo_

_Turn the music up nal ttara haebwa_

_Let's dance_

_Jogeum dareun hilling, neol wihan pantaji_

_Jigeum i sungan, neon jayurowo let's dance_

Arah pandang Ryeowook yang ke arah luar kini, melihat deretan toko yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Ketika ia memergoki ada toko baju yang memajang baju yang bagus menurutnya, air mukanya langsung sumringah. "Aduh, itu bajunya. Kyaaaa!"

Mendengar teriakan kencang Ryeowook mengundang Sungmin untuk bereaksi penasaran. Ia lantas mendekat pada Ryeowook dan berusaha menemukan obyek yang Ryeowook lihat. Sebuah baju tanpa lengan berkerah warna hitam serta celana panjang model _baggy_ warna cokelat muda dengan bonus berupa ikat pinggang yang dipakaian pada manekin yang berdiri di balik kaca depan sebuah toko pakaian. Bagus pula menurut Sungmin, dan yang herannya adalah ia baru melihat model pakaian yang dipajang itu hari ini, seumur hidup ia pernah melewati jalan menuju ke rumah Ryeowook. Mungkin itu model baru yang dijual di sana. "Ya belilah, Wook," ucapnya sekenanya.

"Kapan-kapan saja," balas Ryeowook seraya memandang Sungmin, namun sesaat saja karena ia sudah melihat ke arah luar jendela lagi. "Eh lihat, itu ada drama musikal Robin Hood. Nonton, yuk!" ajaknya yang kembali menengok ke arah Sungmin, dengan nada girang. Telunjuk tangan kanannya teracung ke arah poster drama musikal yang ia bicarakan.

Mata Sungmin membelalak menatap poster yang ditunjuk Ryeowook, menegang. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja berkecamuk. "Eh… Aku sedang berhemat, Wook," ucapnya yang berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, meski di dalam jiwanya tersimpan kerisauan.

"Berhemat? Memangnya kau mau beli apa, Min?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mengerutkan alis, ingin tahu.

"Rahasia…," jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum misterius. Untung ia bisa lihai menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Oh, jadi sekarang Sungmin main rahasia-rahasiaan, ya," sahut Kyuhyun seraya terus mengendalikan setir mobilnya. Tentunya ia dapat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di antara dua sahabatnya itu di ruang dalam mobil yang kecil ini.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak secara reflek mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hanya bergurau, tapi gurauan itu merupakan sebuah fakta dari permasalahan yang lain tanpa disadari. Fakta yang membuat kerisauannya itu bertambah dan berbagai rasa lain pun mulai merasuk di benaknya kini. Antara takut, sedih, dan bersalah. "Memangnya penting untuk kalian? Hahaha," celetuknya seraya tertawa singkat, untuk mencairkan suasana hatinya, lebih tepatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Sungmin," balas Ryeowook. Ia lalu melemparkan tatapannya ke arah jendela depan mobil.

Rasa syukur segera terucap dalam hati Sungmin mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Setidaknya, Ryeowook tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang itu. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan sendu. Sebagai seorang sahabat, ia merasa sangat gundah karena sudah memasang topeng transparan yang dipakainya ini pada mereka, serta sahabatnya yang lain. Pikirannya berkecamuk ke berbagai hal, namun ia harus menyembunyikan semuanya dari mereka. Ia tidak mau saat nanti di rumah Ryeowook yang harusnya diisi dengan kebahagiaan, harus rusak hanya karenanya.

"_Aku akan selalu mengingat kalian semua, para sahabatku, Ryeowook, dan terutama kau, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

Kedua matanya mendadak memanas.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Real life saya semakin dibanjiri dengan berbagai ujian. Dan saya tetep aja nekat ngepost FF OTL

Hiburan saya ya emang nulis FF soalnya. Jadi ya gitu XD

Walaupun begitu tetap aja review diperlukan hehe :D

Oh iya, itu biologinya diambil dari materi kelas 12 program IPA. Jadi maaf ya kalo pada gak ngerti XD


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Precious Things

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Friendship, Romance, a bit Family, AU.

Rating: T

Cast: See the poster and guess who.

Summary: Ketika salah seorang dari keenam sahabat menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa kabar lalu pada akhirnya terbongkarlah latar belakang permasalahannya. Disaat itu mereka benar-benar belajar bagaimana makna pentingnya sebuah persahabatan dan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl. Main characters have same age.

A/N: Seeing the poster and reading the genres ARE IMPORTANT.

As usual, full of the exaggerated words LOL.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

* * *

Berpuluh-puluh menit menghabiskan waktu di jalan, pada akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun tiba juga di depan rumah Ryeowook. Ketiga penghuni mobil Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di dekat pintu, yang sudah bisa dipastikan siapa pemiliknya.

"Astaga, yang punya rumah siapa, yang sampai lebih dulu siapa," gumam Ryeowook seraya membuka kaca jendela mobil, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Pak, buka pintunya!" teriaknya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," terdengar sebuah sahutan dari dalam kawasan rumahnya. Pintu pagar rumah Ryeowook akhirnya terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok pria yang Ryeowook kenal sebagai pekerja di rumahnya, masih memegangi bagian pinggir pintu yang tadi jadi tumpuan untuk mengeluarkan gaya dorong pada pintu sehingga jalan masuk menjadi terbuka. Kyuhyun lantas melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju ke halaman rumah Ryeowook, diikuti oleh mobil Donghae di belakang.

"Terima kasih ya, Pak," ucap Ryeowook seraya tersenyum ketika mobil Kyuhyun melewati gerbang pagar, menyempatkan diri untuk berucap terima kasih pada pekerja rumahnya.

Baik orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun maupun Donghae keluar usai dua mobil itu terparkir di depan garasi rumah Ryeowook yang tertutup. Mereka berenam langsung ke bagian beranda depan rumah dan Ryeowook sendiri membuka pintu rumah dengan mengaitkan kunci pada lubangnya kemudian mendorong kenop pintu. Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah begitu selesai melepas alas kaki mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo, langsung saja kita ke kamarku," ucap Ryeowook memberi komando pada yang lain untuk pergi ke tempat berikutnya. Ia lalu melangkah ke tujuan berikutnya yang baru saja ia katakan kepada sahabatnya yang lain, diikuti yang lain.

"Wah, ke kamar…," sambar Donghae dengan nada antusias serta wajah yang sumringah, mengundang Ryeowook untuk menoleh. "Heh! Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" gertaknya seraya memelototkan matanya. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak dan kembali dilanjut.

"Wah, mau apa ya kita ke kamar…," sahut Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menarik senyum miring di bibirnya seraya menengok ke arah Donghae, seakan berniat menyatukan pikiran mereka.

"Menurutmu? Orang ke kamar itu biasanya mau apa?" tanya Donghae seraya balas menatap Kyuhyun dan ikut menyunggingkan _smirk_-nya, mengerti akan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Mengerjakan tugas, hei!" sembari terus melanjutkan langkahnya, Ryeowook kembali menggertak dengan nada yang agak meninggi, seakan menyuruh mereka bahwa mereka harus menghentikan topik yang sudah mulai melenceng ini.

"Mulai lagi ya, bahas topik yang tidak jelas," ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi malasnya. Sebenarnya ia pun tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya serta Eunhyuk itu—justru karena ia tahu itulah ia tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Mau diperjelas, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Begitu Sungmin menoleh lagi ke arah belakang, orang itu mengangkat alisnya lebih dari sekali, dengan senyum miring yang belum juga hilang. "Atau mau langsung kupraktikkan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Tolong jangan mulai lagi!" bentak Sungmin. Orang ini memang suka sekali membahas topik-topik yang menjurus ke arah sana, bukan hanya pada dirinya maupun empat sahabat yang lain, melainkan ke mana pun orang itu mau.

"Lah? Aku belum mulai ini, masuk kamar saja belum," balas Kyuhyun enteng, membuat Sungmin membuang muka, sudah mulai kesal padanya.

Sementara Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Sungmin menahan tawa mendengar percakapan aneh dari tiga sahabatnya itu. "Tapi kita ke kamar Ryeowook itu berenam, Kyuhyun. Kalau ramai-ramai begini mana asyik menikmatinya," sahutnya.

"Menikmati apaan memangnya, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tahu Eunhyuk sudah mulai ikut-ikutan membahas topik ini.

"Menikmati… Itu, ummhhh…"

Mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja mendesah membuat Sungmin menepuk keningnya. Mengapa perempuan seperti dia pun suka membahas topik yang seringnya justru dibahas oleh kaum lelaki ini?! "Eunhyuk!" gertaknya.

Tawa Eunhyuk pun meledak seketika.

Hingga tak terasa mereka berenam sudah tiba di depan kamar Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggunakan kunci kamarnya untuk membuka pintu. Tampaklah suasana di dalam kamar yang tergolong cukup luas untuk ditempati oleh Ryeowook seorang diri itu, maka wajar saja apabila ia sering mengajak teman-temannya bermain ke tempat ini—kecuali apabila hanya ada kaum lelaki saja, maka tentunya tidak ia ajak sampai ke sini.

Eunhyuk langsung berlari mendekati ranjang tidur kamar Ryeowook dan memosisikan tubuhnya untuk terlentang di atas sana dengan kurang ajarnya. Sungmin pun menghampiri ranjang itu, namun ia hanya duduk. Selebihnya yang lain mengambil posisi duduk di lantai dan bersender di dinding, kecuali Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Mau minum apa kalian?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Terserah," ucap para lelaki dengan kompak.

"Adanya apa, Wook?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ada air dingin, sirup, teh, coklat panas, susu—"

"Susu siapa, Wook?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba, menginterupsi perkataan Ryeowook dengan nada celetukan, membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae seketika tertawa kencang. "Hahahaha!"

Namun ternyata Ryeowook langsung pergi keluar kamar. Yesung yang sempat melihat air muka ketus dari Ryeowook beberapa saat sebelum ia menghilang, segera berkata dengan lantang seraya memandang ke arah luar pintu, "Wook, jangan marah…"

"Bagus sekali, dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan laptopnya," ucap Sungmin yang juga menatap jalan keluar masuk kamar. "Terus kita menunggu dia di sini tanpa kerja apapun, begitu?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Sudah, ambil saja sendiri," suruh Kyuhyun dengan entengnya.

"Enak sekali kau menyuruhku," balas Sungmin ketus, walau pada akhirnya ia bangkit dan melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ia sempat mendengar kekehan singkat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya cukup menyebalkan sehingga mendenguslah ia, namun ia tetap berusaha mendapatkan laptop Ryeowook. Ia mencari laptop itu di sekitar meja belajar Ryeowook, dan tidak lama ia sudah menemukannya.

"Hae, keluarkan juga laptopmu itu, kita kerjakan tugas kelompok kita sekarang," titah Eunhyuk tanpa mengubah posisinya. Sebenarnya beberapa detik sebelum Eunhyuk memberi titahan itu pun Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu menarik laptopnya keluar dari dalam tasnya. Ia pun membuka lalu menyalakan laptop tersebut.

Memang mereka semua ke rumah Ryeowook bukan tanpa tujuan. Mereka akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok pada salah satu mata pelajaran sekolah yaitu matematika secara serempak, walaupun mereka berenam terbelah menjadi dua kelompok dikarenakan ketetapan dari sang guru yang memang mengharuskan siswa-siswanya membentuk kelompok yang terdiri atas tiga orang. Pun mereka memang terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, maka jadilah mereka berkumpul di satu tempat saat ini.

Dengan menenteng laptop Ryeowook yang masih terbungkus _soft case_ warna ungu, Sungmin kembali mengambil posisi duduk. Kali ini ia berada di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berpindah posisi di samping ranjang tidur. Ia meraih laptop putih yang bersembunyi di balik _soft case_ itu dan mulai membukanya hingga berada pada posisi sembilan puluh derajat. Dinyalakanlah laptop tersebut.

"Hei Hyuk, enak sekali kau tidur di situ. Sini kerja!" seru Donghae seraya mengisyaratkan tangan kanan untuk memberi aba-aba "ke sini" pada Eunhyuk yang masih leha-leha di ranjang tidur Ryeowook dengan enaknya.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan malas. Ia mendengus kesal seraya menyingkir dari surga dunia itu. "Iya iya."

Setelah menyala, laptop yang berada di pangkuan Sungmin diserahkan olehnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau '_kan_ pintar matematika, jadi kau yang ker—"

"Eh eh eh," Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan segera mengoper balik laptop padanya. "Enak saja kau. Gaji buta dasar!"

"Yah Kyu, aku '_kan_ buta matematika. Kau itu masternya. Pasti kau sudah menguasai materi persamaan linear ini," Sungmin kembali menyerahkan laptop Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku juga belum belajar itu, Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun seraya memberi laptop itu lagi pada Sungmin.

Mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari Kyuhyun karena bertolak belakang dengan fakta bahwa ia pintar matematika dan orang pintar sering diidentikkan dengan sifat rajin belajar, Sungmin menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Serius kau belum belajar?" tanyanya. "Ah, bohong," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Serius," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menurunkan tangan Sungmin yang mana jari telunjuknya mengarah padanya itu. "Kau tidak percaya sekali."

Tiba-tiba muncullah Ryeowook yang masih dengan kondisi sama seperti tadi, tidak membawa apapun. "Sudah kalian kerjakan laporan dan presentasinya?" tanyanya seraya berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Serentak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Ryeowook begitu mendengar suaranya. "Belum. Baru dinyalakan ini laptop," jawab Sungmin. "Eh eh, _webcam_-an dulu, yuk!" ajaknya semangat.

"Ayo!" sahut Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Tentu saja ia dapat mendengar ucapan orang yang berada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya mengingat pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Yah… Mulai lagi narsisnya kumat," desah Kyuhyun dengan jengkel.

"Daripada _yadong,_ lebih baik narsis," balas Sungmin. "_Wlee_!" lanjutnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk berpindah tempat ke samping Ryeowook dan mengambil posisi jongkok dengan muka sumringah. "Ayo buru _webcam_-an."

"Sebentar sebentar," ucap Sungmin seraya mengaktifkan aplikasi _webcam_ di laptop Ryeowook. "Ayo, Kyu. Sama kau dulu," lanjutnya seraya menggoyang-goyang lengan kanan Kyuhyun. Ia pun menggeser laptop itu sedikit ke arahnya.

"Nanti setelah itu kita bertiga ya, Sungmin," pinta Eunhyuk.

"Sip!" sahut Sungmin seraya tersenyum mengiyakan dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Eunhyuk itu adalah ia, Eunhyuk sendiri, dan Ryeowook. "Ayo Kyu, foto," pinta Sungmin seraya mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang ambil foto, ya," ucap Kyuhyun. Seraya mengangguk, Sungmin balas berkata, "Oke." Mereka berdua lalu memasang pose masing-masing. Sungmin memasang senyum seraya menampakkan giginya dan juga mennjukkan _v-sign_ dengan menggunakan jemari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja. Jari telunjuk tangan kiri Sungmin lantas menyentuh _trackpad_ laptop untuk menjepret foto _webcam_.

"Sekali lagi, Kyu," pinta Sungmin.

"Oke," sahut Kyuhyun. Kali ini kepala Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin dan tangan kanannya bergelayut di bahu Sungmin lalu memasang senyum gigi, sementara Sungmin memonyongkan bibirnya. Foto kedua pun berhasil diambil.

"Ehem."

"Ehem."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling sahut-menyahut berdeham melihat aksi dua sahabat mereka yang beda jenis itu dalam ber-_webcam_ ria. Mereka seakan mempunyai sebuah pendapat yang sama, romantis.

"Ayo, Hyuk, Wook, kita _webcam_-an," ucap Sungmin seraya menggerakan tangannya memberi isyarat "ke sini" pada orang yang ia sebut namanya itu. Ia malah mengira dehaman mereka itu adalah isyarat mereka untuk memintanya segera berfoto bersama mereka karena sudah tak sabar. Ia pun menggeser lagi posisi laptop menjauhi Kyuhyun dan ditempatkan di pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Oke!" seru Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Mereka lantas pindah tempat ke samping Sungmin namun Eunhyuk yang lebih dekat ke Sungmin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook segera mengambil pose untuk foto mereka bertiga. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, Eunhyuk memamerkan jemari jempol dan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang menempel di dagunya dan membentuk _gummy smile_, dan Ryeowook memasang tanda "v" pakai jari telunjuk dan tengah sambil menjorokkan bibirnya ke depan. Foto pertama berhasil dijepret oleh Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga langsung memasang pose untuk pemotretan kedua. Sungmin kembali memasang senyum yang disertai oleh gigi-giginya, Eunhyuk memasang tanda _peace_ menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah kedua tangannya di bagian atas kepalanya sembari memonyongkan bibir, sementara Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya. Sungmin segera mengambil jepretan _webcam_ kedua.

Pose ketiga pun dipasang setelahnya. Kini giliran Sungminlah yang memasang tanda _peace_ pakai jemari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum, sementara Eunhyuk malah memajukan sedikit mukanya ke arah kamera laptop dan mengangkat hidungnya menggunakan telunjuk ke atas seraya memajukan bibinya, dan Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Usai menjepret foto _webcam_ untuk pose ketiga, sesi keempat pun dibuka. Sungmin menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi seraya membuka mulut, Eunhyuk merangkul kedua sahabatnya seraya tersenyum memamerkan giginya, dan Ryeowook hanya menutup sebelah matanya dengan kelopaknya. Pengambilan gambar keempat pun dilaksanakan.

"Hei hei, kami ikut juga, dong," ucap Yesung lalu mendekat kearah mereka bertiga serta Kyuhyun bersama Donghae. Rupanya, laptop Donghae sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ayo sini," ucap Ryeowook semangat seraya melambaikan tangan dengan isyarat "ke mari" pada Yesung dan Donghae. Kedua lelaki itu lantas duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun namun Donghae yang jaraknya tepat di sebelahnya.

Laptop Ryeowook bergeser lagi, kembali ke pangkuan Sungmin, lalu sedikit diperbesar jaraknya dari Sungmin agar mereka berenam bisa kelihatan semua. Namun ternyata, muka mereka jadi terlihat buram di kamera karena terlalu jauh. "Yah, tidak kelihatan," ucap Sungmin kecewa seraya mendekatkan lagi laptop ke arahnya.

"Ya sudah, aku begini saja," ucap Yesung yang kemudian mencondongkan posisi kepalanya ke arah bawah sehingga posisinya jadi di depan bahu Donghae. Idenya ternyata brilian juga, ia jadi dapat lapak untuk foto _webcam_.

"Nah, bagus!" seru Sungmin senang. "Ryeowook, kau begitu juga seperti Yesung biar kelihatan," ucapnya kepada Ryeowook.

"Oke," balas Ryeowook. Ia pun melakukan apa yang Yesung lakukan sehingga kini posisi kepalanya ada di depan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Oke. Siap ya…," ucap Sungmin yang memberi aba-aba untuk segera memasang pose pertama. Yesung hanya tersenyum. Sementara Donghae memasang tanda "metal" dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya sembari senyum miring dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Kyuhyun kembali merangkul bahu Sungmin seraya tersenyum dengan gigi-giginya yang terlihat, Sungmin kembali memasang tanda "v" dan tersenyum pula. Eunhyuk kembali menjorokkan bibirnya ke depan. Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya. "Satu, dua, tiga," foto _webcam_ pertama mereka pada hari ini pun berhasil diambil.

Tidak terjadi banyak perubahan ketika melakukan pose kedua. Yesung memasang muka cemberut. Donghae hanya melakukan perubahan pada bibirnya yang kini terbuka memperlihatkan giginya tanpa menghilangkan senyum miringnya serta tanda "metal"-nya. Perubahan Kyuhyun hanya mengatupkan bibirnya. Perubahan Sungmin hanya menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memasang ekspresi datar. Ryeowook menarik dua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Foto kedua diambil dengan cepat tepat setelah mereka selesai berpose.

Belum puas, mereka membuka sesi ketiga _webcam_-an. Yesung berlagak sangar. Donghae menghilangkan pose metal khasnya dan berganti mimik muka jadi tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Kini giliran tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang memasang tanda _peace_ tanpa merubah posisi yang lain. Sungmin mengangkat posisi kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya. Eunhyuk menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi sambil senyum gigi. Ryeowook menambah pose _peace_ sign juga tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Jepretan ketiga pun dilakukan.

Pose keempat dipasang dengan cepat. Yesung kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini ia menampilkan deret giginya. Perubahan dari Donghae hanya mengatupkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghilangan pose _v-sign_-nya dan berhenti merangkul Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menggembungkan pipinya. Eunhyuk menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memasang pose "OK" sambil senyum gigi. Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengubah posenya. Foto keempat pun berhasil dijepret.

"Eh eh, sekarang _webcam_-nya buat kaum lelaki saja. Ayo ayo," ajak Yesung dengan antusias.

"Yah...," desah Ryeowook kecewa. Namun akhirnya ia pun menerima ucapan Yesung. "Ya sudah, sana foto."

"Ini laptopnya," ucap Sungmin yang menyerahkan laptop Ryeowook ke arah trio lelaki di sebelahnya. Benda elektronik itu diambil oleh Donghae dan ditaruh di pangkuannya.

"Ayo kita menyingkir, teman-teman," ajak Eunhyuk seraya menggeser bokongnya mundur untuk menjauh dan diikuti oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Kita lihat bagaimana kaum lelaki ini beraksi," ucap Ryeowook yang matanya mengarah ke arah tiga sahabatnya yang berlawanan jenis itu.

"Awas saja kalau Kyuhyun lebih narsis daripada aku," seloroh Sungmin yang ternyata masih ada sisa-sisa kejengkelannya atas sikap jengkel Kyuhyun tadi ketika ia hendak bermain _webcam_.

"Bawel!" balas Kyuhyun ketus pada Sungmin. Ia, Donghae, dan Yesung lalu bersiap untuk memasang pose pertama.

"Eh, ayo kita begini saja," usul Yesung yang menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipinya.

"Ide bagus!" Donghae dengan semangat menyetujuinya. "Sambil begini," imbuhnya yang kemudian berpose yang sama dengan Yesung namun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya juga.

"Hahahahahaha najis!" Eunhyuk langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Donghae yang sudah pantas disebut banci itu. Posenya sungguh kewanitaan dan konyol.

"Tidak kenal, tidak kenal. Hahahahahaha," Sungmin pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya dan tak habis pikir mengapa orang macam Donghae yang mampu memasang pose konyol itu bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

"Donghae! Tolong! Hahaha," Ryeowook pun sama dengan kedua sahabat wanitanya yang lain, tidak kuat melihat pose yang dipasang Donghae.

"Oke," Yesung pun mengiyakan apa yang Donghae tambahkan. Ia pun ikut memajukan bibirnya. Disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang baru menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi dan memajukan bibir juga.

"Hahahahahaha!" Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin tertawa bersamaan ketika melihat pose yang sama dengan Donghae ala Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Sama saja parahnya.

"Tuh, giliran sudah di depan kamera bahkan narsisnya lebih parah daripada kita. Hahaha!" ucap Sungmin yang masih belum ingin berhenti tertawa.

"Kalian harus tanggung jawab kalau _webcam_-ku rusak, ya!" protes Ryeowook namun masih dengan ekspresi senang-ingin-tertawa-nya. "Hahahaha!"

Donghae kemudian menyentuh _trackpad_ laptop untuk melakukan sesi foto yang pertama. Foto pertama Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung dalam _webcam_ Ryeowook pun berhasil diambil.

"Sekarang, begini saja," ucap Yesung yang mengusulkan pose kedua untuk mereka bertiga. Ia menempelkan kedua jemari telunjuk tangan yang ia punya pada pipi seraya senyum gigi.

"Oke oke," ucap Donghae yang kemudian menyamai Yesung. Begitupula Kyuhyun. Mereka siap melakukan foto kedua.

Seketika tawa dari Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, serta Sungmin meledak kembali begitu melihat tiga pemuda yang otaknya mau jatuh karena sudah sangat miring itu kembali berpose konyol. "Hahahahaha!"

"Sok imut! Sial! Hahahaha!" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Kemayu parah! Hahahahaha!" seru Ryeowook yang tidak habis pikir mengapa para pemuda di sana yang dalam kesehariannya begitu sangat jantan tapi saat di depan kamera malah jadi bertolak belakang begini.

"Setelah ini apalagi pose gila yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Sungmin yang seakan sudah menyerah untuk bersabar menghadapi tingkah laku ketiga sahabat lelakinya itu. "Hahaha," ia pun terkikik untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa tawanya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Jemari telunjuk kaki Donghae membidik _trackpad_ laptop Ryeowook untuk menjepret foto keduanya bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Setelah foto berhasil diambil, Donghae berniat mengusulkan pose ketiga mereka. "Eh eh, kita begini, yuk!" ucapnya yang kemudian menaruh jari telunjuk yang baru saja dipakai untuk menyentuh _trackpad_ laptop itu di hidungnya dan menariknya ke atas sedikit seraya mengernyitkan alis dan membuka mulutnya. Kontan saja membuat tawa dari kaum perempuan kembali pecah. "Hahahaha!"

"Lebih parah dari posenya Eunhyuk. Sial. Hahahaha!" ucap Sungmin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Oke!" sahut Yesung semangat. Ia bersama Kyuhyun kemudian memasang pose yang sama dengan Donghae. Setelah siap Donghae lantas menjepret kamera _webcam_ dan foto keempat berhasil dipotret.

"Sudah! Saya menyerah! Hahahaha," Eunhyuk pun masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya pada perkataannya. Ia pun sampai jatuh terjungkal karena terlalu bersemangat untuk tertawa. Namun beberapa saat setelah itu ia kembali dalam posisi seperti semula.

"Bukan teman saya," ucap Ryeowook seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Hahaha," namun masih ada sisa-sisa tawa yang terpendam.

"Hei, Ryeowook, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin yang terkejut melihat salah seorang sahabatnya hendak pergi keluar kamar—yang sesungguhnya adalah kamarnya sendiri. Ia pun benar-benar menghentikan tawanya.

"Dapur. Bantu _ahjumma_ mengantarkan minum ke mari," jawab Ryeowook dengan menyelipkan kata sapaan yang merujuk kepada pembantu rumahnya . Ia sudah berada di ambang pintu dan siap menghilang dari permukaan.

Ketika sosok Ryeowook sudah benar-benar tak terlihat lagi di kamarnya, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung langsung memasang pose ala mereka untuk foto yang keempat. "Eh eh, bagaimana kalau begini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memasang lambang _peace_ pada kedua jemari di kedua tangannya pada bagian dekat pelipis kepala, seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan kedua matanya mengarah ke atas kanan. Lagi-lagi menimpulkan tawa dari kaum wanita bahkan intonasi suaranya lebih kencang. "Hahahahaha!"

"Sekalinya bikin pose malah yang paling parah! Hahahaha," ucap Sungmin sembari mengambil posisi tidur yang menyamping. "Aduh, saya menyerah," lanjutnya.

"Sungmin, kita bahkan kalah narsis dibanding mereka," sahut Eunhyuk yang tidak habis pikir akan tingkah ketiga sahabat lelakinya yang memainkan _webcam_ dengan antusias sampai-sampai mereka memasang pose-pose yang terlalu menjijikan untuk ukuran lelaki itu. Bahkan kaum wanita pun tidak selebih mereka.

Sungmin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung secara jalan jongkok. "Sudah hei _webcam_-annya. Nanti laptop Ryeowook rusak," ucapnya yang kemudian mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil laptop Ryeowook. "Ayo ayo, kerjakan kembali tugasnya masing-masing."

"Hei hei, apa-apaan kau ini," protes Kyuhyun seraya menarik baju Sungmin pada bagian pinggang, mencegahnya pergi. "Laptop-laptop siapa, hah?! Main bawa pergi saja."

"Siapa yang mau pergi? Aku hanya ingin mengamankan benda keramat ini dari kalian," ucap Sungmin seraya mengangkat laptop yang dipegangnya sesaat. "Terutama kau dan kau, sana sana kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing. Kerjakan tugas kelompok kalian," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Donghae dan Yesung ketika mengucapkan kata "kau" dan mengusir mereka berdua.

"Iya. Ayo kerja. Sudah '_kan_ _webcam_-annya? Ayo, selagi aku lagi semangat ini," ucap Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan Donghae dan Yesung.

"Jadi kau mengusir kami? Oke Sungmin, oke!" ucap Yesung dengan ketus namun hanya bermaksud bercanda. Ia pun sedikit pindah posisi jadi agak menjauh.

"Hahahaha," Sungmin malah tertawa melihat reaksi Yesung, tahu ia tidak benar-benar ketus. "Kalian enak dapat materinya hanya matriks, tidak pakai gambar-gambar segala. Tapi kelompok kami dapatnya persamaan linear, jadi repot pakai gambar-gambar segala."

"Itu derita kalian! Hahaha," celetuk Donghae yang menertawai Sungmin berikut kelompoknya.

"Donghae!" pekik Sungmin kesal karena Donghae telah melontarkan ejekan padanya. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah menggunakan kata "kalian" yang merujuk pada kelompok kerja matematikanya, akan tetapi tetap saja ejekannya itu mengarah langsung padanya.

"Berisik!" protes Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin lantaran telah berteriak di dekat telinganya sehingga membuat sepasang indra pendengaran itu jadi pengang.

"Hahahahaha. Rasakan!" ledek Donghae yang kemudian mengambil langkah seribu ke tempat dekat laptop miliknya sebelum kembali dihajar omelan balik oleh Sungmin. Disusul oleh Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian _mah_...," ucap Sungmin yang melirih sembari merunduk dan memasang mimik muka cemberut.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu gelagat Sungmin yang menunjukkan rasa marahnya ketika ia sudah berlaku seperti itu segera mendekat. "Eh, jangan marah. Kau ini berlebihan sekali."

Kedua mata Sungmin tertuju ke arah satu titik yaitu dua mata Kyuhyun yang kini tepat berada di depannya. Jarak mereka yang begitu sempit membuat paru-paru Sungmin semakin terasa dicekik.

_Kau tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun._

Ini bukan masalah ledekan sepele yang datang dari Kyuhyun serta Donghae tadi, tapi yang lain. Masalahnya sendiri. Ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa suasana hatinya jadi rawan seperti ini.

Bahkan rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan air matanya sekarang juga. Rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan semua unek-unek yang tertimbun di benaknya.

"Lupakan," ucapnya seraya menjatuhkan punggungnya pada pinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan bersender di sana. Mengambil alih kembali laptop Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya digunakan oleh para sahabat lelakinya untuk bernarsis ria.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin angkat suara dengan cepat dan bernada ketus, serta berpindah posisi pula. Biasanya ia tidak akan bergeming dalam waktu lama layaknya patung apabila ia sedang marah.

Sesaat dalam benaknya, terlintas satu kata, _tumben_. Namun ia langsung menyadari bahwa perubahan ini justru menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan gadis itu.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Berhubung sebentar lagi saya akan menjalani serangkaian ujian kelulusan diantaranya Ujian Sekolah, Ujian Nasional, serta persiapan SNMPTN dan juga SBMPTN, maka saya memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu ^_^

Tak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi review pada FF ini :D Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nyemangatin saya buat tetap nulis meski lagi dihimpit sama berbagai cobaan di ambang kelulusan :")

Emang cuma sarana tulis-menulis serta membaca cerita itu yang paling ampuh buat hiburan di tengah semua kemumetan ini buat saya D: Yah, sekalian belajar menulis juga, meski saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan. Makanya, saya butuh banget yang namanya review sebenarnya. Memang saya membiarkan para readers untuk tidak memberikan reviewnya, tapi yah tetap saja saya butuh evaluasi, di mana kelebihan dan kekurangan dari FF-FF yang saya bikin, termasuk FF ini. Entah itu dari segi EYD, alurnya, atau apanyalah (?) pokoknya yang berkaitan dengan FF (jadi bukan charanya ya, karena kan FF itu diambil dari tokoh nyata bukan fiksi jadi yah gak penting banget kalau ngehujat cuma gara-gara chara yang dipakai doang).

Karena saya lihat dari sekian banyak FF KyuMin cuma saya aja yang reviewnya paling dikit padahal readersnya banyak :"( Yah kalau jelek ya review dong, kasih usulan yang bagus, biar saya juga tahu bagaimana harusnya yang baik.

Ini konfliknya sederhana, jadi mikirnya jangan jauh-jauh, ya XD

Oh iya, tapi bukan berarti saya benar-benar istirahat nulis FF, karena tadi saya sudah bilang bahwa dunia fiksi itu hiburan buat saya, jadi mungkin saja saya ngepost FF lagi, entah itu di sini atau di blog.

Keep enjoying this FF and give review if you want ^_^


	4. NOTICE

Saya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan FF ini dikarenakan saya mau memindahkannya ke wattpad dalam bentuk fiksi cerbung, bukan fan-fiction.

Jadi, saya akan melanjutkan FF ini dalam bentuk cerbung, dengan judul yang sama namun cast yang berbeda nama. Tapi penggambaran tokohnya mirip sama cast yang saya pake di FF ini.

* * *

COMING SOON.


End file.
